Sweet Tooth
"You know, Calypso, I've been looking at this face for a long time. And I think it's time for a change..." - Sweet Tooth, Twisted Metal: Head-On Sweet Tooth is a character prominently featured in the Twisted Metal series. The character is an ice-cream truck driven by serial killer clown, Needles Kane. He is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game up-to-date. He has had many different looks, the first of which he has green hair and face paint, then he transitioned to the trademark flaming hair. He then procedded to wear a mask bolted onto his face, as featured in Twisted Metal: Black. Biography He was born Marcus Kane in 1972 (in Twisted Metal: Head-On, he is allegedly 35). He was the son of NYC cab driver Charlie Kane. In Twisted Metal: Black he hallucinates having another brother, but it is only his split personality. As a child, he ran away to join the circus and describes it as his "first home". He was also institutionalized at an unknown time. Meanwhile, his father had a son decades younger than Marcus. The boy was autistic and often sat in the cab with his father, and he was told he had an older brother but knew nothing else about him. Marcus chose to shoot his own father, not knowing it was him, as he was driving in the cab with his other son. The younger boy made a robot out of the body and entered the tournament to reunite with his brother starting in 2005 (Twisted Metal). Sweet Tooth was talked into participating in Twisted Metal tournaments by Calypso himself, and after winning one year he wished to be the star. Unlike most cases, Calypso did not use his words against him and made him the unofficial mascot as well as a participant (much like how he is the mascot of each game in real life). Betwen Twisted Metal in 2005 and Twisted Metal 2 in 2006, he gained his flaming hair after a preacher named Jebediah cursed him. In Twisted Metal: Black he was again institutionalized before breaking out, he began wearing a clown mask as opposed to simple face paint, and competed against Jebediah. In each tournament, he plans to wish for something silly and whimsical but doesn't win, grows increasingly jealous of Calypso and thinks to himself about usurping him. Sometime after 2010, he overthrew Calypso to become the new promoter of Twisted Metal, also stealing his wish-granting powers. Calypso survived without any serious wounds, and competed to regain control of the tournament. This set the stage for Twisted Metal: Head-On , for which the canonical ending has not been revealed. Twisted Metal In Twisted Metal, Needles Kane is a serial killer clown who enters the contest in search of his best friend. Sweet Tooth is one of the best vehicles in this game, with a deadly napalm ice-cream cone special which causes massive damage (at the price of no homing capabilities and very low armor). Character Info "An escaped mental patient, Sweet Tooth is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything in the world... his best friend." Vehicle: Sweet Tooth "While it drives like a bathtub on wheels, this baby is POWERFUL! Watch out for its napalm ice cream cones!" Special Weapon: Napalm Cone A very powerful flaming projectile. Comes in vanilla or chocolate. License Plate: '''ISKREEM (Ice Cream, or I Scream) Twisted Metal 2 Appearing as a hidden vehicle,by pressing L1,UP,DOWN,TRIANGLE,RIGHT, Sweet Tooth is known to be a deadly opponent in tournaments and death-matches. Again, it was driven by Needles Kane who desired to become an object (if not deity) of fear to people. Character Info "My first home was the circus, my second was a state institute, my next home will be yours, I will be the man who hides under your bed, in your closet, in your mind, when I win, you'll never be too far from me." '''Special Weapon: '''Napalm Cones Homing pink cones missiles that wave in mid-air that are more accurate from further ranges. They follow your enemies until they hit them or a wall. His special regenerates quite fast, so it can be spammed; However, it is not that strong. Twisted Metal 3 A force to be reckoned with, Sweet Tooth was massively modified for the third tournament. He is again, a secret character. It was driven yet again by Needles Kane who wanted to eat all the candy and ice-cream. Character Info "I scream, you scream, we all scream for...me! Gather 'round kiddies, and let me show you just how sweet I can be! I have plenty of frosty, explosive treats for all the Twisted Metal contestants!" '''Special Weapon: Flaming Head Launches a giant remote bomb shaped as Sweet Tooth's flaming head. It explodes in contact with any mobile or until you detonate it. Twisted Metal 4 Yet deadlier than ever, Sweet Tooth's special is one of the best in the game. This time, he is the last opposing boss and the hardest boss to destroy. His special can be considered to be the most powerful and broken of any in the series. When Sweet Tooth's special, "Henchman", is fired three orbs are aimed at the target (with homing capabilities)and they trap the opponent. The other two orbs (taking the forms of Sweet Tooth's henchmen) launch missiles (green face) and flame (red face). This special was overpowered because of the sheer amount of time spent trapped during the attack and the possibility of a one-hit Kill. Again, Sweet Tooth was driven by Needles Kane who had overthrown Calypso and taken over the Twisted Metal tournament. Twisted Metal: Black Sweet Tooth is portrayed as more of a natural serial killer in this incarnation of the series. His ice cream truck is modified yet again, and his special is a transformation that fires 20 zoomy missles (2 salvos). It was again driven by Needles Kane who wanted to extinguish the flames on his head, which were cursed upon him by Brimstone prior to his execution. The story this time is about Sweet Tooth being captured and put into Blackfield Asylum because of all his murderous tactics. But, Calypso comes to tell him of his contest and offers a spot to Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth doesn't really want anything but eventually comes up with the idea to ask for a way to stop his curse. Sweet tooth is a good vehicle that is not so fast and handles like crap. But he has great armor and has a very good special. Recommended for campers or people who like to kill from a distance. Also his armor will get you through the battles if you use him correctly. Twisted Metal:Small Brawl Sweet Tooth returns as a mere troublemaker. His special is an ice cream based ricochet attack that would bounce off walls for an extended period of time. It was driven presuembly by a child form of Needles Kane who entered under the guise of getting some ice-cream. Character Info Meet the youngest and the most mischievious of all the kids in the neighbourhood! He enters the contest wanting only a little ice cream... Special Weapon: '''Fires ice cream riochets that bounce off walls for an extended period of time. Twisted Metal:Head On Needles Kane, in this game, is revealed to be another personality of Marcus Kane, the driver of Roadkill. Needles' goal in this tournament is to take over Twisted Metal and run the tournament himself. In this tournament, if Marcus gives into his Needles' persona, the two become the driver of Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, the game's last two bosses. '''Special Weapon: Napalm Cone - Fires flaming clown heads from the top of the ice cream truck. It can bounce off walls. Twisted Metal Lost Needles Kane drives Gold Tooth with the same special weapon but stronger armor. Endings *'Twisted Metal:' Needles arrives in Calypso's lair with a female hostage in tow. After retrieving the paper bag, Needles opens fire on everyone in vicinity until the hostage unties herself and holds a gun to his head. Calypso thanks the woman for stopping Needles' carnage, but she calls them both freaks and tells them she's leaving with the truck. *'Twisted Metal 2:' Calypso narrates the story and says that Sweet Tooth told him he wanted to live out his greatest fantasy, which is to become a bug in a tiny little garden away from the people who think he is crazy as a final escape from his madness. Sweet Tooth is seen as a bug in a garden killing any bug who dares get in his way while he dreams of his come back to the real world. *'Twisted Metal 3:' Sweet Tooth wishes to eat all the candy and ice cream he wants. Calypso, instead, sends him to a dentist. He can be seen strapped to the dentist's chair and his mouth being held by arms of metal and about to be drilled. *'Twisted Metal: Black:' At the end, Calypso was true to his word and handed Sweet Tooth a vial filled with the Preacher's blood. Calypso said if he drank it his curse would end, but if Needles ever went back to his killing ways, the antidote would wear off. Sweet Tooth smashed the vial and cut off Calypso's head. *'Twisted Metal: Small Brawl:' Calypso shows Sweet Tooth, an ice cream truck (it oddly resembles the remote controlled car) and wonders why he would only think about ice cream when he could have anything he wanted. We later see Calypso strapped on the front of the car with Sweet Tooth driving. While Calypso begged him to stop the car, we see police cars chasing him. *'Twisted Metal: Head-On:' When Calypso asked Needles what his desire was, Needles explained that he was looking at his face for "a long time" and wanted a new one. Calypso asked him if his wish was a facelift, but Needles replied no and explained more: "We've been doing this for a long time, haven't we? You hold the Twisted Metal, I kill and destroy for you. I make a wish, you continue to sit on your throne surrounded by your guards and women. I think, you had enough fun for a while." When asked for his prize, Needles answers that he becomes Calypso, while Calypso becomes Needles. Calypso refused to give him the wish, but he had no choice. Once Calypso was in Sweet Tooth's body, he ordered the guards to shoot the intruder which was himself!. As his body and one of the guards body (the one Needles ran over earlier) were dragged away, Needles in Calypso's body laughs wickedly while surrounded by his women Trivia *In Twisted Metal 1, Needles does not have his trademark "flaming head." Instead, he has green clown hair. *Sweet Tooth appears as a bonus costume in "War of the Monsters" videogame if you have a Twisted Metal Black save data. As he is just a bonus costume, he does not have a story. *Sweet Tooth in Twisted Metal 1 almost resembles The Joker from Batman. *In total, Needles drives (or rides shotgun) in 4 vehicles. He drives Sweet Tooth, Gold Tooth (Twisted Metal: Lost only), Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth. *Sweet Tooth is the only character in the series to have the same driver in every game. (Mr. Grimm doesn't count because he was a soldier in TM:B, not the Grim Reaper) *When he wins ''Head-On, ''Needles says "We've been doing this a long time, haven't we?" implying that canonically, he's won the contest more than once. Gallery File:SweettoothTM1.jpg|Sweet Tooth in TM1 File:Sweettoothtm2.jpg|Sweet Tooth's character info in TM2 File:STTM3.jpg|Sweet Tooth info in TM3 File:Tm4logo.jpg|"Sweet Tooth" as he appears on the TM4 cover art File:SweetTooth_Stalking.jpg|Sweet Tooth in Twisted Metal Black File:Sweet_tooth.jpg|Sweet Tooth in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl twisted-metal-ps3-20100615033354371_640w.jpg|Sweet Tooth in the upcoming Twisted Metal. Twisted Metal Sweet Tooth.jpg|Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal: Head On Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 3 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal 4 Contestants Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants